Yo te amé primero
by YAOI'BLYFF
Summary: Levi se está por casar con la mujer que eligió pasar el resto de sus días. Dicha mujer lo obliga a tomar clases de baile para poder bailar "su canción" después del vals. Poco Levi iba a esperar encontrarse con que el instructor de baile fuese su primer novio. Elijan: Ereri o Riren, no especifica/Angst/LauraSad/Sentimientos gays/One shot.


**Regalo corto para Luna de Acero, como paga con la misma moneda por "Daño Colateral", fic omegaverse que recomiendo si quieren angst.**

 **Esto es Riren o Ereri, elijan, ya que no especifica quién se la mete a quién porque nadie se la mete a nadie (?).**

 **Also, el tema que aparece en el fic se llama Samson, y lo canta la preciosa de Regina Spektor. Escúchenlo, no sean tiraflechas.**

 **-x-**

Petra lucía impecable como siempre, pero nada lograba ocultar sus ansias. Levi le decía que más que una boda eso ya era un gran trámite. La mujer no paraba de ir de un lado al otro; peluquería, manicura, modista. Lo último que se le ocurrió -y para sorpresa no tan grata de Levi- fue tomar clases de baile en pareja. Quedaba apenas un mes para el gran día, y optó por no sólo bailar el vals, que era bastante simple, sino que quiso agregar _otro_ baile; un baile con _su_ canción. Levi se preguntaba cuál era su canción ya que jamás, en los dos años de conocer a la mujer, se atribuyeron una canción como propia.

-Samson.- le dijo Petra con una sonrisa y fresca como una lechuga como si el hombre supiese de lo que le estaba hablando. Levi apenas sí sabía la historia mitológica de Samson, y no entendía cómo algo relacionado con eso tendría que ver con ellos dos como pareja. De todos modos decidió no discutir con su prometida, satisfaciendo su deseo y aceptando ir a las cinco clases de baile que supuestamente ayudarían a que se vieran gráciles y experimentados.

Cuando llegaron al estudio, el cual era inmenso, se encontraron con el salón que les correspondía totalmente vacío. Esperaban ser los únicos alumnos, pero no había siquiera señales del profesor.

-Jaeger debe estar por llegar.- comentó la mujer en voz alta, anticipando las protestas de su prometido.

Levi puso su cerebro en marcha por un momento, anulando todo entorno que incluyera a su futura esposa. Conocía ese apellido. Y _vaya_ que lo conocía. Sólo esperaba que se tratase de una coincidencia, puesto que ese apellido le pertenecía a alguien que lo condenó de por vida.

Claro que el destino siempre busca reírse en la cara de las personas, y cuando este tal Jaeger entró por fin -diez minutos tarde- Levi sintió cómo una fuerza invisible le daba un sopapo psicológico llevándolo a un nostálgico pasado.

Levi no se definía ni como gay ni como bisexual. Nunca negó la posibilidad, sin embargo. Por eso, cuando conoció a Eren Jaeger, se dio cuenta de que las cosas eran un poco diferentes a como las había imaginado. Si bien nunca se sintió atraído hacia otro hombre, con Eren tuvo que hacer, a la fuerza, una excepción. El chico no sólo tenía una belleza descomunal, sino que portaba una actitud muy amena y atrayente. No le fue fácil ocultar sus deseos hacia Eren por mucho tiempo, y al cabo de dos meses de conocerlo, empezaron a salir.

Dichas salidas comenzaron siendo bastante inocentes. Eren le había aclarado que jamás había salido con un hombre sin experiencia en el campo homosexual, pero que no tenía problemas en iniciarlo, ya que también le gustaba. La química era evidente entre el par, y no pasó mucho para que el nivel de inocencia se transformase en otra cosa. Las salidas al cine se convirtieron en "¿Te quedas en mi casa o yo en la tuya?", y los furtivos besos pasaron a ser sesiones muy acaloradas en donde los dos terminaban gimiendo debajo de las sábanas. Estuvieron juntos y felices durante unos cálidos seis años, hasta que algo pasó.

Era el cumpleaños número 25 de Levi y había decidido festejarlo en un bar junto a sus amigos y, por supuesto, con Eren a su lado. Todo iba bien, pero Annie osó llegar en un escotado vestido negro que resaltaba todas sus curvas a la perfección. Decir que Eren no podía competir ante esas curvas era una obviedad, y él lo sabía. Eso no era lo malo, no; lo malo era ver cómo se le iban los ojos a su novio.

Eren sabía que Levi era tan gay como Hugh Hefner*, y estaba al tanto de que había logrado algo imposible al conquistarlo. Eren debía estar conforme, pero quería _todo_ para él. No le gustaba la idea de compartir a Levi, y tampoco era muy fan de que su novio se entretuviese viendo mujeres que le coqueteaban descaradamente. Por eso mismo fue que no soportó ver cómo esa tipa toqueteaba a su novio y que este se lo permitiese. Así que, luego de unas cuántas cervezas de más, tuvo una idea. Una _mala_ idea.

Después de un rato de no ver a Eren, Levi se levantó de sus aposentos para buscarlo. Le preguntó a uno de sus compañeros si sabía dónde estaba, y Mark le dijo haberlo visto entrar al baño hacía unos momentos. Sin dudarlo, Levi fue hasta tal lugar para encontrarse con un show que hubiese preferido perderse.

Era Eren, su _novio_ , besándose y toqueteándose desvergonzadamente con otro sujeto que no conocía. La primera reacción de Levi fue separarlos y preguntarle a Eren si estaba fuera de sí. Su segunda reacción fue no escuchar excusas y pedirle que no se apareciera más en su vida.

De eso habían pasado casi cuatro años, en donde había conocido a Petra y logrado formalizar, ya dándose por vencido puesto que Eren había cumplido con su deseo de no volver a molestarlo.

Lo que Levi menos pensaba era volver a encontrar a su primer -y único- novio en una situación tan particular. ¿Eren iba a ser su maestro de baile?

-¡Buenas tardes, soy Eren Jaeger!- entró saludando un tipo que estaba más fuerte que el sol.- ¡Lamento la demora! Una alumna se esguinzó el pie y me tuve que quedar con ella hasta que por fin vino la ambulancia.

-Oh, espero que esté bien.- dijo Petra en verdad apenada. Eren tan sólo asintió con una sonrisa.-Yo soy Petra, conmigo fue que hablaste. Y él es Levi; mi prometido.

-Es un gusto conocerlos.- saludó haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Cuando levantó su rostro para prestarle atención a los dos, fue que perdió momentáneamente la sonrisa. Claro que siendo el profesional que era no le costó recomponerse de inmediato. Lo había reconocido. ¿Cómo no hacerlo?, si, después de todo, Levi seguía luciendo igual que siempre.-Um, bien. Necesito la canción con la que trabajaremos.- le pidió a alguno de los dos, evitando mirar a Levi a los ojos.

-Hay una sola canción.- agregó Petra extendiéndole un CD. Eren no hesitó en colocarlo y darle play para tener idea de con qué tendrían que trabajar.

-Bien. Como ya te dije por teléfono, serán cinco clases de dos horas cada una. Hoy nos dedicaremos a armar la coreografía, lo que será tarea fácil puesto que es un lento.- dijo Eren escuchando la melodía salir del reproductor.-Primero vamos a estirar. Los necesito relajados. Si bien no harán piruetas raras ni nada por el estilo, bailar sin haberse distendido les será molesto.

La pareja lo escuchaba con atención. Claro que por motivos distintos. Petra no quería perderse palabra de su instructor, y Levi… Levi seguía sin poder salir de su shock. Había algo que le molestaba, y eso era que Eren actuara como si nada hubiese ocurrido. ¿Acaso su relación significó tan poco para él?

Luego de unos cuántos ejercicios de estiramiento leves, Eren propuso comenzar a bailar. Puso el tema nuevamente, prestándole atención a la letra y tratando de no verse afectado por ella.

 _ **You are my sweetest downfall (Eres mi más dulce caída)**_

 _ **I loved you first, I loved you first (Yo te amé primero, yo te amé primero)**_

-Bien, ¿qué les parece si quien guía eres tú, Petra? y Levi, tú tendrás que amoldarte a sus pasos. Ella te irá llevando y tú la seguirás; como encantado, hipnotizado.

-Me encanta.- comentó la mujer dando un aplauso. Levi, por el contrario, no se veía muy entusiasmado. De todos modos asintió.

La clase, vista desde afuera, se vio normal y hasta cómoda. Levi y Eren sabían mejor que eso no fue tan así, claro. Petra ignoraba la situación, puesto que desconocía la relación que habían tenido los hombres.

Eren anunció el final de la segunda hora después de un último ensayo. Habían llegado a hacer la primera parte del baile, y para dos personas que nunca habían bailado de manera profesional, el instructor se encontró satisfecho.

-Eso estuvo muy bien. Los espero el jueves.

-Muchas gracias, Eren.- le agradeció Petra. Él le sonrió asintiendo, saludándolos a ambos para luego retirarse y dejarlos solos.

-¿Y? ¿Qué te pareció?

-¿Huh?

-La clase… ¿te sentiste cómodo?

-Ah… sí.

Petra no lo notó muy convencido, pero su celular advirtiéndole una llamada de la modista hizo que el interés en su prometido se desvaneciese rápidamente.

Levi recogió los abrigos de su futura esposa y el suyo mientras salían. Oyó a Petra decir que se había decidido por el escote con corte corazón y que podía pasar el viernes a probárselo. Últimamente no charlaban de nada que fuese ajeno a la boda, y eso lo estaba estresando. Y para colmo, como si fuese poco, Eren tenía que aparecer en su vida en ese preciso momento.

Dos días después la pareja se encontró volviendo al estudio para su segunda clase. Levi ya iba mentalizado, sabiendo que se encontraría con una cara que prefería no haber visto dadas las circunstancias.

Si el primer encuentro le resultó difícil, el segundo entonces le revolucionó las pulsaciones a full. Eren tuvo la maravillosa idea de bailar con cada uno, haciendo el papel del otro. Cuando le tocó con Petra, el baile resultó ser muy llevadero, casi como algo natural. Cuando fue el turno de Levi, las cosas se complicaron un poco.

-Relaja tus hombros. Estás muy tenso.- le sugirió Eren, quien evitaba la cercanía a pesar de sus posiciones.

Quería irse de allí. Para Levi no fue agradable enfrentarse a un Eren más adulto y con una serenidad envidiable. ¿Acaso a él no le resultaba irritante pretender que no se conocían de antes?

Ambos, como si se tratase de un acuerdo silencioso, no mencionaron su antigua relación. No sólo no era necesario, sino que aquello pondría a Petra en un lugar por demás incómodo.

-Cielo, no te separes tanto. Estás muy rígido. ¡Pareces de piedra!- se burló Petra.

-Está bien.- contestó Eren.-Entiendo que prefieras bailar con tu bella prometida, pero te aseguro que mientras más rápido aprendan cómo guiar y seguir, más rápido terminaremos con esto.- Eren acentuó sus palabras apretándole la mano al hombre, quien lo miraba de soslayo con una mueca llena de… ¿resentimiento?

Lidiaron un poco más con la incomodidad, hasta que Eren se rindió y decidió que era mejor si la pareja bailaba junta de la manera tradicional. Si Levi no quería tocarlo, lo iba a respetar. Aunque doliese.

Practicaron la segunda parte y trataron de incluir un movimiento que si bien no llegaba a ser una pirueta arriesgada, implicaba hacer fuerza y mantener el equilibrio. Eren dijo que condimentaría la coreografía ya que el tema era en particular lento y algo taciturno, a lo que Petra lo contradijo.

-Me gusta esta canción porque Regina cambia la historia de Samson en ella. Le cambia el final trágico por uno alegre. La melodía puede que sea un poco triste, pero no deja de ser bonita.

Eren asintió, no queriendo entrometerse en las opiniones de la mujer, y si bien acordaba en que la canción era en efecto muy hermosa, no dejaba de angustiarlo. Pensó, tal vez, que se debía a lo que decía la letra, y en cómo no era la canción adecuada para el par. Levi nunca le contó de él a su prometida. Era evidente, sino lo hubiera reconocido por el nombre. Lo entendía al hombre, sin embargo. Él se había comportado como un adolescente celoso y Levi estuvo en todo su derecho de mandarlo a la mierda. De todos modos le dolía que lo hubiera olvidado tan fácil y que su futura esposa no supiera de su pasado juntos como pareja.

 **-x-**

El martes de la semana siguiente fue un día que ni Levi ni Petra esperaban tener. Ni bien salieron de su casa camino al estudio de baile, le sonó el celular a Petra advirtiendo una llamada de la modista. Al parecer había habido un problema con el corset del vestido y la mujer quería resolverlo lo antes posible. Petra ni dudó en ir hacia el lugar, y Levi tuvo que alcanzarla.

-Iré a estacionar.- dijo Levi luego de que Petra bajase del auto.

-¿Qué? No, no podemos perder la clase así como así.

-¿De qué hablas? Si estuviste llamando a Jaeger para avisarle y no te atendió, no es nuestro problema.- se defendió ofendido.

-Faltan diez minutos para nuestra clase, Levi, no podemos avisarle a último momento y esperar zafar. Ve y explícale lo que pasó. Pídele que nos dé una clase extra. Dile que se la pagaremos si es necesario.

Refunfuñando, y sin ganas de seguir discutiendo con quien iba a ser su esposa, se fue hasta el estudio. Estaba algo molesto por la situación, puesto que odiaba la sola idea de afrontar a Eren él solito. Una cosa era estar con Petra, ¿pero estar frente a frente con Jaeger sin nadie más?

Una vez en el lugar, y sólo con cinco minutos de demora, bajó del auto. Sabía qué tenía que hacer, pero le resultaba tarea difícil. ¿Cómo le hablaría al mocoso? ¿Eren seguiría actuando con indiferencia? La ansiedad lo estaba carcomiendo, hasta que llegó a la puerta correspondiente y no le quedaron excusas para irse.

Ya dentro del salón y todavía sin rastros de Eren, trató de relajarse. Vio una mujer muy alta con auriculares puestos, merodeaba por el lugar, pero no le prestó atención. Hasta que ella le prestó atención a él.

-¡Tú debes ser Levi!- gritó.-Eren mencionó que eras puntual así que ya sospechaba que no iban a venir. Aunque… estás solo. ¿Y la afortunada futura esposa?

-Uh, ¿disculpe? ¿Usted quién es?

-¡Mi nombre es Hanji! Soy la profesora suplente de baile. Eren me pidió que lo reemplazara en estas tres clases que le quedan a ustedes.

Levi se quedó en silencio de momento, parpadeando, pensando qué sería lo más conveniente. ¿Eren había decidido tal cosa para dejar de verlo a él? ¿Acaso le afectaba, después de todo, saber que se casaría con Petra?

Sin muchas más vueltas decidió preguntarle a la mujer. Si Eren pidió un reemplazo, él entonces pediría una explicación.

-Falta de tiempo.- se limitó a decir Hanji, y Levi suspiró anticipando que tratar de sacarle la verdad iba a ser en vano.

-De todos modos venía a cancelar la clase de hoy. A mi prometida le surgió un problema con la modista y tuvo que irse para resolverlo. ¿Deberíamos agregar un día extra?

-Oh, no, cielo. Lo lamento pero es realmente imposible dado que tenemos la semana siguiente un tanto llena. Lo que sí puedo ofrecerles es una hora extra en las dos últimas clases.

El hombre terminó aceptando. En parte le daba igual; después de todo, no era él quien estaba entusiasmado por bailar esa estúpida canción. Ni sabía bien de qué iba.

Saludó a la efusiva mujer y salió en busca de su auto. No sabía por qué, pero se sentía más molesto que antes, como… frustrado. Se suponía que no ver más a Jaeger debía alegrarlo, o por lo menos dejarlo tranquilo. Eran como sentimientos encontrados, mezclados. ¿Estaba enojado porque sabía que no iba a volver a ver al mocoso otra vez? ¿ _Quería_ volver a verlo? Una vez en el automóvil y con sus lentes de sol puestos, para no reventarse la cabeza contra el volante decidió poner algo de música, ¿y qué mejor que la canción que bailaría con su futura esposa? Al menos así se aprendería la letra. Puso play y buscó distraerse mientras ponía en marcha el motor.

 _ **You are my sweetest downfall (Eres mi más dulce caída)  
I loved you first, I loved you first (Yo te amé primero, yo te amé primero)**_

Debía admitir que le gustaba la voz de la mujer. Era muy suave, delicada, pero tenía cierta energía que invitaba a escuchar más de ella. Nunca le había prestado atención enteramente a la letra, ya que creía que era estúpido el sólo hecho de tener una canción que los defina como pareja. De todos modos siguió escuchando.

 _ **Beneath the sheets of paper lies my truth (Debajo de las hojas de papel yace mi verdad)  
I have to go, I have to go (Me tengo que ir, me tengo que ir)  
Your hair was long when we first met (Tu pelo era largo cuando nos conocimos)**_

Levi nunca había tenido el pelo largo, pero lo dejó pasar. No era como si la canción había sido en verdad escrita para ellos.

 _ **Samson went back to bed (Samson fue hasta la cama)  
Not much hair left on his head (No quedaba mucho cabello en su cabeza)  
He ate a slice of wonder bread, and went right back to bed (Él comió un pedazo de pan blanco y volvió a la cama)  
And history books forgot about us and the Bible didn't mention us (Y los libros de historia se olvidaron de nosotros, y la Biblia no nos mencionó)  
And the Bible didn't mention us, not even once (Y la Biblia no nos mencionó, ni una sola vez)**_

No entendía cómo eso tenía que ver con ellos. Si bien era una canción bonita, no dejaba de ser triste, tal como había remarcado Eren durante la clase. Además, este tal Samson parecía tener cáncer o algo así, o al menos esa impresión le daba a él al escuchar la letra.

 _ **You are my sweetest downfall (Eres mi más dulce caída)  
I loved you first, I loved you first (Yo te amé primero, yo te amé primero)  
Beneath the stars came fallin' on our heads (Debajo de las estrellas venían cayendo sobre nuestras cabezas)  
But they're just old light, they're just old light (Pero son solo Viejas luces, son solo Viejas luces)  
Your hair was long when we first met (Tu pelo era largo cuando nos conocimos)**_

Levi estaba esperando que cambie el semáforo a verde para poder avanzar. Cuando lo vio. Tuvo que sacarse sus lentes para poder prestarle mayor atención, pero definitivamente era él. Estaba solo, sentado en una mesa de un café y se lo veía… bastante libre.

 _ **Samson came to my bed (Samson vino hasta mi cama)  
Told me that my hair was red (Me dijo que mi pelo era rojo)  
Told me I was beautiful, and came into my bed (Me dijo que era Hermosa, y vino a mi cama)  
Oh, I cut his hair myself one night (Oh, yo misma corté su pelo una noche)  
A pair of dull scissors in the yellow light (Un par de aburridas tijeras en la luz amarilla)  
And he told me that I'd done alright (Y me dijo que lo hice bien)  
And kissed me till the mornin' light, the mornin' light (Y me besó hasta la luz de la mañana, la luz de la mañana)  
And he kissed me till the mornin' light (Y me besó hasta la luz de la mañana)**_

Haciendo una maniobra que le ganó unos cuántos insultos de parte de los conductores que lo seguían, estacionó en el borde de la vereda del café, no queriendo que sea demasiado tarde como para perderlo de vista. A la mierda si le ponían multas. Apagó el estéreo y bajó del auto, cerrando la puerta con una violencia que no solía caracterizarlo.

-Eren.-dijo en voz alta, pero manteniendo un tono dentro de todo sereno. Eren lo miró por primera vez, la sorpresa de verlo allí fue evidente en su rostro.-¿Se puede saber qué era tan importante que tuviste que cancelarnos las clases?

Los verdes ojos del muchacho se fruncieron. ¿Qué derecho tenía Levi de obligarlo a hablar?-No les cancelé ninguna clase, simplemente le pedí a otra profesora que me suplantara. Supuse que iban a estar más cómodos.

-¿No crees que eso es algo que debería decidir el cliente y no tú?

-No cuando yo también estoy en una situación incómoda, Levi. Si me disculpas, estoy ocupado ahora.

-Veo lo ocupado que estás, tomando café y leyendo las notificaciones de Facebook en tu celular.- soltó Levi con sarcasmo.

-¿A ti qué te importa lo que haga? Además, ¿no deberías estar en la clase ahora? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Levi se sentó frente a Eren sin haber pedido permiso, cruzando sus brazos y mirándolo fijo.-Lo sabrías si no te hubieses ido. Y no estoy de acuerdo con lo de la suplente. Me parece poco profesional de tu parte desaparecer así como si nada por un problema personal. Deberías habernos avisado directamente.

-¿De qué hablas, Levi? A ti no te importa quién les dé clases siempre y cuando lo haga bien, y la profesora Zoe es excelente en lo que hace. Y, de vuelta, no entiendo qué haces aquí cuando deberías estar bailando con tu prometida.

-Y yo te dije que lo sabrías si no hubieses huido como una rata. Pero veo que las costumbres son difíciles de cambiar.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Eren alzando la voz, su sorpresa e incomodidad siendo rápidamente reemplazadas por furia. A Levi esto le dio algo de alivio, de alguna retorcida manera.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero. Ya lo hiciste hace cuatro años cuando te borraste del mapa sin decir nada, así que no debía sorprenderme que lo hagas de nuevo, incluso si tiene que ver con tu trabajo. Eres predecible, Jaeger.

-Vete a la mierda.- fue lo único que se limitó a decir. Sacó su billetera y de ella unos cinco dólares que puso debajo del café a medio terminar para después levantarse de su asiento e irse. Levi se levantó al mismo tiempo, siguiéndolo como perro perdido. No sabía por qué, pero era inevitable, su cuerpo estaba actuando por él.

-¡Eren!

Cuando pasaron la cuadra del café Eren se detuvo, habían llegado a la esquina, la cual estaba vacía.

-Levi, no hagamos una escena, ¿sí? Deja que me vaya. Yo no te volví a molestar más como me pediste, y por eso es que le dije a Zoe que me reemplazara, ¿está bien? No _quiero_ darles clases.

-Hasta que no me digas por qué no quieres darnos clases no voy a dejar que te vayas.-Levi se le puso en frente impidiéndole el paso. Eren parecía estar a punto de estallar; la piel bronceada de su rostro había alcanzado un atractivo color rojizo, y sus ojos estaban algo acuosos. Lo que Levi menos quería era verlo llorar, pero había perdido el control y necesitaba _algo_ de Eren, _lo que fuera_ , así sean más insultos.- _Eren_.

-¡Porque YO te amé primero!

Levi perdió la fuerza que creyó poder mantener y se hizo a un lado. Vio cómo Eren se marchaba, dejándolo solo y confundido. ¿Eren estaba celoso de Petra? ¿A Eren le importaba si se casaba con otra persona? ¿Después de cuatro años… lo seguiría amando?

Su celular sonó trayéndolo al mundo real. Eren había desaparecido de su vista ya, así que le prestó atención al mensaje que le había llegado.

 _ **Cielo, terminé con la modista. Puedes pasar a buscarme. Pudiste hablar con Eren?**_

Era Petra. Levi no le respondió y fue directamente.

 **-x-**

En su, técnicamente, cuarta clase, Hanji les dio tres horas en vez de dos. Levi estaba algo desganado a la hora de bailar. Más que de costumbre. Petra le preguntaba constantemente si se sentía bien, pero Levi le contestaba que sí, que solamente estaba cansado, cosa que no era del todo mentira.

Como Eren había prometido, Hanji resultó ser muy buena profesora. Tal vez más estricta, pero funcionaba bien de todos modos. Levi no seguía siendo tan de madera como la primera clase, y Petra estaba contenta de haber logrado que su futuro esposo dejara de pisarle los pies.

Cuando pasaron las dos primeras horas tomaron un descanso de quince minutos, en el que la puerta del salón se abrió de golpe dejando ver a un tipo enorme, rubio y muy bien vestido. Este entró con seguridad, pero al ver a Hanji se detuvo.

-¿Zoe? ¿Eren ya se fue?

-¡Hola, Reiner! Eren todavía no vino. Estoy suplantándolo de momento, pensé que sabías. ¡Puedes encontrarlo después de la clase de rumba!

Este tipo… Reiner, asintió y, saludando, salió por donde entró. Levi encorvó una ceja.-¿Alumno de Jaeger?- preguntó, tratando de no sonar muy curioso.

-Oh, no, no. Reiner es el esposo de Eren.

La cara de culo de Levi fue difícil de ocultar, pero no era momento ni lugar para indagar sobre la vida romántica de Jaeger. Así que fue hasta el centro de la sala e ignoró lo que su profesora le acababa de decir.-Sigamos con la clase.

 **-x-**

Era la última clase. Petra estaba ansiosa por poner en práctica tantas horas invertidas, y Levi no veía la hora de irse de ese lugar y no volver.

En las primeras dos horas entraron en calor y practicaron más que nada la "pirueta". La última hora la dedicaron a bailar la canción completa. A la cuarta vez les salió muy bien. Hanji quedó satisfecha y los halagó por haber sido tan buenos alumnos. Luego los felicitó por el casamiento que sería en poco tiempo y se fue del salón.

-Tengo que ir al baño.- dijo Levi cuando estaban por salir, pero Petra no le prestó atención, pues estaba respondiendo una de sus llamadas "urgentes".

Tres horas moviendo el culo sin parar y habiendo tomado mucha agua en su casa le venían jugando en contra a su vejiga, pero todas esas ganas de orinar se esfumaron ni bien entró al baño de hombres. El ruido de la puerta cerrándose detrás de él fue lo que llamó la atención de Eren, quien estaba muy concentrado lavándose la cara. Cuando se alejó del lavabo para secarse los ojos vio a Levi mirándolo fijo, que no sabía bien qué hacer o decir. Lo primero que Levi notó fueron la nariz y los ojos rojos e hinchados, que indicaban claramente que Eren había estado llorando… por un largo rato. Lo segundo fue el amague del mocoso para poder salir, y ahí fue que pudo reaccionar.

Lo agarró del cuello de la remera y lo estampó sin verdadera violencia contra una de las paredes. A Eren eso no lo tomó desprevenido; sabía que Levi intentaría detenerlo de alguna manera.

-¿Por qué tuviste que irte?

La pregunta podía significar muchas "idas", pero hacía referencia a una en particular, y bastante lejana a la actualidad. Levi entendió que no había superado el que Eren se fuera de su vida tan fácil. Levi entendió que pudieron haber solucionado ese maldito error si no hubiera sido por sus tajantes palabras y el estúpido orgullo de Eren. Levi entendió que, aunque ya era tarde, nada se había curado para ninguno.

-Por favor- sólo… sólo suéltame, Levi.- le pidió tratando de no largar más lágrimas. Pero fue en vano querer retenerlas. Para los dos.

Eren pocas veces había visto a Levi llorar, y era un golpe bajo. La muerte de su madre fue una de ellas. Era una situación que prefería evadir. Levi no merecía llorar, y mucho menos por su culpa. Eren entonces dejó de forzar y permitió que la cabeza de Levi reposase sobre su pecho.

-Lo siento. Haz de cuenta que no me volviste a ver.

Levi quería reír.

-¿Es fácil para ti, no? Tú estás felizmente casado y te importa una mierda esto.

No era como si quisiera recriminarle nada, pero el estado en el que se encontraba le impedía razonar como de costumbre. Era vergonzoso. Levi sintió la cabeza de Eren negar apoyándose sobre la suya.

-Sólo quiero que seas feliz.

 _Entonces nunca debiste irte_ , quiso contestarle, pero el nudo en la garganta no lo dejó, ni Petra llamándolo desde el otro lado de la puerta. Más tarde estaría agradecido por ello.

-Levi, ¡Susan necesita probarme el vestido urgente porque más tarde tiene otras clientas! ¡Debemos irnos!

Eren se separó de Levi buscándole la mirada que no le devolvió.-Tengo que irme.- dijo para después secarse la cara y salir.

Escuchó a Petra saludarlo y recriminarle en broma el que no les haya dado el resto de las clases. Escuchó la risa falsa que hacía Eren cuando estaba incómodo. Escuchó también cómo le deseaba una feliz boda. Y después escuchó cómo se iba.

Se miró al espejo recibiendo de éste una imagen que prefería no volver a ver nunca más. Se restregó la manga de su camisa para limpiarse unas lágrimas, y se puso los lentes de sol, que tapaban toda evidencia de que había estado llorando patéticamente en frente de Eren.

-¿Listo?- preguntó Petra una vez Levi habiendo abierto la puerta. Él asintió y se dispusieron a irse. Delante de ellos iba Eren. Dobló al final del pasillo y entró en donde logró darles clases dos veces antes de decidir no hacerlo más. Petra le habló, pero Levi no la escuchó. Sabía que debía, que era importante. Sabía que lo que sea que Petra le dijera era importante. La había elegido como su esposa, y eso la hacía especial, y tenía que demostrarle que en verdad tenía un significado el querer pasar el resto de su vida con ella. No pudo decirle nada, pero rodeó el brazo en su cintura para traerla hacia él. Caminaría junto a Petra, y seguiría adelante con su vida.

 **-x-**

Horas después de que Petra Ral se convirtiese en Petra Ackerman, tuvieron su merecida fiesta. En ella bailaron el vals y Levi la besó a su ya esposa y le dijo que la amaba; porque era cierto, la amaba. Sin embargo no pudo evitar que otro nombre y no el de ella merodease por su mente mientras bailaban esa canción que _no_ era para ellos.

 _ **You are my sweetest downfall (Eres mi más dulce caída)**_

 _ **I loved you first, I loved you first (Yo te amé primero, yo te amé primero)**_

Eren fue y seguiría siendo lo que no lo dejaba ser feliz junto a Petra, o junto a cualquier otra persona. Eren fue y seguiría siendo el primero. Lo que lo hizo sonreír taciturnamente fue saber que, a pesar de que el mocoso continuó con su vida, sentía lo mismo que él. Aprendería a conformarse con eso.

 **-x-**

 ***Hugh Hefner es fundador de la revista** _ **Playboy**_ **, y cabe destacar que muchas (por no decir todas) de las conejitas fueron sus "novias". Puede que el tipo sea hasta bisexual, pero el porte que tiene es de ser todo lo opuesto.**

 ***De vuelta, escuchen la puta canción (?).**


End file.
